Sad Claps
Sad Claps is a character corruption of Reza's Cyclops by DrKelexo. Other than the portrait, palettes and the maximum power level, the only thing that actually seperates codewise from it's base is a piece of code inserted in a statedef that is always executed that gives this character various effects that make the character seem poorly programmed. These effects include but not limit to: * Multiplying the velocity * Randomly playing random sounds at random * Randomly skipping frames * Gaining an ability to control back at random * Being able to warp the screen * Resetting to the idle state if left in a current state long enough * Randomly mangling with the current attack's properties * Gaining power depending on the current velocity * Gaining/losing power and life at random * Randomly making clones of himself on hit The SadClaps code Here is an example of a code to be inserted in statedef -2 for other people to "SadClapize" (give the same effects Sad Claps has) to other mugen creations. 0, VelocityMultiplier type = PosAdd trigger1 = 1 x = Vel X y = Vel Y 0, PlaySnd type = PlaySnd trigger1 = 1 value = random%5001,random%5 channel = random%10 0, AnimSpeed type = ChangeAnim triggerall = MoveType != H trigger1 = Random < 250 trigger1 = AnimTime <= -5 value = anim elem = ifelse(Random<500,AnimElemNo(0)+1,AnimElemNo(0)-1) 0, CtrlGain type = CtrlSet trigger1 = Random < 5 value = 1 0, ResetState type = ChangeState trigger1 = Time = 500 value = 0 ctrl = 1 0, ScreenBound type = ScreenBound trigger1 = 1 value = 0 movecamera = 1,1 0, WarpRight type = PosSet trigger1 = Pos X < -200 x = 200 0, WarpLeft type = PosSet trigger1 = Pos X > 200 x = -200 0, WarpUp type = PosSet trigger1 = Pos Y < -400 y = GameHeight 0, WarpDown type = PosSet trigger1 = Pos Y > GameHeight y = -400 0, HitDef type = HitDef trigger1 = random < 10 attr = SCA,NA hitflag = MAFD ;HLAFD+- guardflag = MA ;HLA animtype = light air.animtype = hard priority = random%9,Hit damage = random%300,random%300 pausetime = random%20,random%20 guard.pausetime = random%50,random%50 sparkno = random%9999 guard.sparkno = random%9999 sparkxy = -random%100,-random%300 hitsound = S1,random%5 guardsound = S2,0 ground.type = High ground.slidetime = random%60 ground.hittime = random%60 air.hittime = random%60 yaccel = random%100*0.01 ground.velocity = -15+random%20,-15+random%20 air.velocity = -15+random%20,-15+random%20 p1facing = ifelse(random<500,-1,1) p2facing = ifelse(random<500,-1,1) fall = ifelse(random<500,0,1) fall.damage = random%50 air.fall = ifelse(random<500,0,1) down.bounce = 1 getpower = -100+random%200,-100+random%200 givepower = -100+random%200,-100+random%200 envshake.time = random%18 envshake.freq = random%180 envshake.ampl = random%18 envshake.phase = random%180 0, PowerAdd type = PowerAdd trigger1 = 1 value = Ceil(Vel X*2 + Vel Y*5) 0, PowerAdd type = PowerAdd trigger1 = 1 value = -50+random%100 0, LifeAdd type = LifeAdd trigger1 = 1 value = -2+random%5 kill = 1 0, Helper type = Helper trigger1 = MoveType = H trigger1 = Random < 10 helpertype = normal name = "Marsy" ID = 0 stateno = 0 pos = 0,0 postype = p1 facing = 1 keyctrl = 1 ownpal = 0 supermovetime = 99999 pausemovetime = 99999 0, ChangeState type = ChangeState trigger1 = ctrl trigger1 = IsHelper value = Root,Stateno ctrl = 1 0, PosSet type = PosSet triggerall = IsHelper trigger1 = Pos X < -100 x = 100 0, PosSet type = PosSet triggerall = IsHelper trigger1 = Pos X > 100 x = -100 0, VelAdd type = VelAdd trigger1 = GameTime%360 >= 350 trigger1 = Random < 200 trigger1 = MoveType = A x = P2BodyDist X * 0.025 y = P2BodyDist Y * 0.025 See Also * NMori Yagami * Original The Character Category:Joke Characters Category:Edit characters Category:Edits based on another Mugen creation